Breezepelt
Breezepelt is a black tom with amber eyes.Revealed in The Sight, page 137. History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Breezepelt is first seen as a young apprentice, mentored by Whitetail. He is on the patrol that consists of himself, Whitetail, Crowfeather, and Heatherpaw that finds Jaypaw wandering around in WindClan territory. Crowfeather rescues Jaypaw when the blind ThunderClan apprentice walks off the cliff he was on and plunges into the lake. As Jaypaw recovers from near-drowning, Breezepaw takes the time to point out how stupid Jaypaw must have been to walk off the cliff. The WindClan cats then discover that Jaypaw was blind. :At the next Gathering, Breezepaw appears again when Heatherpaw is talking to Lionpaw and Mousepaw. He tells her they should join their Clan but instead Heatherpaw turns to Lionpaw and tells him how bossy Breezepaw has been earlier. The Gathering begins soon after that, and Onestar announces that Breezepaw was a new apprentice. :During the day Gathering, the black tom took part in a squirrel hunting competition against Owlpaw of ShadowClan and Lionpaw of ThunderClan. Lionpaw and Breezepaw both fell into an abandoned badger's den while hunting and had almost suffocated when Crowfeather, Nightcloud and Jaypaw helped to dig them out. Breezepaw spent the night in Leafpool's den while he recovered. Dark River :Breezepaw is seen at the next Gathering, looking rather surprised when his mentor, Whitetail, rushes over to Millie of ThunderClan and greets her like they were old friends. Later on, he joins Heatherpaw and Lionpaw when they are talking. He tells them that a couple of apprentices were going to have a competition in climbing trees. Heatherpaw agrees to watch them with him when her mentor, Crowfeather comes over to and suggests that she talk with other cats. :After the Gathering is over, Crowfeather makes a snide comment about ThunderClan on how they celebrate mixed blood to Breezepaw and Rowanclaw. Leafpool, who is nearby, looks taken aback by this and hurries away. :At a border skirmish, Lionpaw takes on Breezepaw, catching the apprentice off guard. Breezepaw rolled on the ground and leaped on top of Lionpaw, ducking away before he had time to strike Breezepaw. As he lunged again, Lionpaw caught him off guard once again with a move Tigerstar had taught him. But as Lionpaw is distracted, Breezepaw strikes, scratching Lionpaw's ear. Lionpaw attempts to swipe at him, but Breezepaw rolled neatly out of the way. Hazelpaw comes over and helps Lionpaw, striking the WindClan apprentice to the ground. Ashfoot then calls the retreat for WindClan. :When three WindClan kits go missing, Heatherpaw takes Breezepaw into the underground tunnels to see of the kits were in there. Breezepaw is suspicious when three ThunderClan apprentices arrive at the same time. The five apprentices then work together to find the three missing kits. They manage to arrive at the battle that was about to take place with the kits. Outcast :When Squirrelflight and Hollypaw travel to WindClan territory to ask if Crowfeather wanted to help the Tribe of Rushing Water, they are told by Breezepaw's mentor, Whitetail, what he has been doing. He led a patrol of apprentices to see if dogs were still in the far corner of the territory, he caused a fight between WindClan and RiverClan, which forced Onestar to apologize to Mistyfoot. :As Onestar heard what was happening, he tells Crowfeather to bring Breezepaw with him to the mountains. Breezepaw didn't want to go to The Tribe of Rushing Water, showing the rough relationship with his father, but Onestar forces him to. Heatherpaw promises that she'll say goodbye to his friends for him, and that she'd give her tail to go, but Breezepaw hisses to Hollypaw that he thought his Clan just wanted to get rid of him. :When the traveling cats first meet Purdy, the young apprentice acts very disrespectful, calling him a "stupid mangepelt" and other insults. He convinces Lionpaw and Hollypaw to hunt for mice with him against orders, but they are attacked by dogs, and then rescued by Purdy. He claims that the three cats could escape without the loner's help. :When they get to the mountains, he, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw are put in charge of the to-be's training, and they do a pretty good job. Breezepaw didn't seem to care about the Tribe of Rushing Water's old traditions, even calling them MountainClan once. Before the battle, he, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Pebble climb down a hole in the top of the intruder's cave, and frighten them out of the cave where they can be fought. Breezepaw then fights in the battle with the intruders, which they win. Eclipse :Breezepaw hunts in the mountains, along with the other apprentices, before returning home. He gets annoyed with Hollypaw when she scares away the prey he was hunting. Lionpaw sees the two arguing and comes over, he mentions that Breezepaw was not even hunting where Brambleclaw had told them to. Breezepaw remarks that he hunts only where he wants to. :Later on, as the Clan cats say there good-byes to Stormfur and Brook Where Small Fish Swim, Breezepaw is annoyed with Crowfeather when his father doesn't tell him how good he did at hunting, but comments on how good Lionpaw did instead. He ignores Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt when they tell him what a nice job he did. Long Shadows :Breezepaw does not make an actual appearance in ''Long Shadows, although Lionblaze thinks of him and his relationship with his father, Crowfeather, thinking that Spiderleg had better be careful with how he fathers his and Daisy's kits, Rosekit and Toadkit. :Later, Breezepaw's warrior name is revealed to be Breezepelt. :While he is a warrior, Breezepelt is seen in the allegiances as an apprentice, the same with Heatherpaw, who is now Heathertail, which implies that Breezepelt and Heathertail became warriors during Long Shadows. ''Sunrise :When a ThunderClan patrol comes to WindClan, Breezepelt is seen standing very close next to Heathertail. He flashes Lionblaze a dirty look that said Heathertail was his now and Lionblaze gives him a dirty look that says he can have her. :At a Gathering, Hollyleaf reveals to the Clans that Crowfeather is the father of her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, he and his mother, Nightcloud, looked angry. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Breezepelt is shown to have strong feelings of hatred against Lionblaze and Jayfeather for being his kin. He also has an apprentice now, Boulderpaw. :He is seen on a patrol and tells Jayfeather that he should have never been born, and scorns him for being half-Clan, much to the shock of the rest of a ThunderClan patrol. He smirks at the ThunderClan cats when Ashfoot points out that Breezepelt was right about where the Clan territories ended, and has a triumphant look when Jayfeather is forced to retreat with ThunderClan patrol. :Soon after, he follows Poppyfrost to the Moonpool where Jayfeather finds him. He threatens to kill Poppyfrost and then make it seem like Jayfeather had done it, so his half-brother would know what it was like to be scorned by his Clan. The strength of his fury briefly falters when Jayfeather challenges that he very well knows how Breezepelt feels, but it does not last long. He attacks then, and Jayfeather does his best to protect his Clanmate, until a cat from the Dark Forest arrives to assist Breezepelt. Honeyfern comes from StarClan and helps Jayfeather in the defeat of the two cats and they are driven away. :Jayfeather and Lionblaze are revealed to suspect that Breezepelt has been recruited by the Dark Forest, along with Tigerheart of ShadowClan. :It is suspected that the cat who helped Breezepelt fight was Brokentail, because he is described as having a bent tail. Also, Yellowfang says that she knows the cat who helped in the fight. Fading Echoes :It is confirmed that Breezepelt is indeed being trained by Tigerstar and visits the Place of No Stars often. He is seen first, in the preface, battling Hawkfrost, determined to win. The two are even, until Hawkfrost pins Breezepelt down, and he panics briefly when he sees his opponent's teeth, until Tigerstar stops them. He tells Breezepelt that he is improving, but will need to be even quicker to outfight stronger warriors. Brokenstar appears then, pointing out each of the warriors' flaws, before saying that together they are invincible, but separate they are vulnerable. As Tigerstar brings up the coming battle, Breezepelt informs him that he can now beat Leaftail and Harespring in training. Tigerstar's voice softened, and he explained that Breezepelt had more reason than most to fight hard, as he had been wronged. He goes on and says that he told Breezepelt he must seek vengeance, and that he could take on any cat who betrayed him with their, the Place of No Stars, help. Breezepelt hisses that they would start with Crowfeather, to which Brokenstar says never defended him. Darkstripe adds that he never valued him, either. With cold hatred in his eyes, Breezepelt promises to make his father and the cats in ThunderClan pay. :One night, Weaselfur wakes up WindClan after finding two ThunderClan apprentices, Dovepaw and Ivypaw, in their camp. Breezepelt hisses at the two.. Onestar orders Heathertail and him to take the two back to ThunderClan. As they walked silently, Breezepelt growls every now and then until Heathertail snaps at him to stop making the noise. He responds that he was only making sure they weren't welcome, but falls silent. When they reach ThunderClan, Heathertail takes the lead, and Ivypaw asks how she could know where to go, when Breezepelt silences her. They come across Rosepetal first, and he calls out that is wasn't an attack. He then tells her that they need to speak Firestar before they leave, growling that he wanted to make sure the story was told right. More cats begin to wake up, but neither Breezepelt or Heathertail seem bothered by them. Breezepelt stands stiffly as he explained briefly what happened. He is surprised when Dovepaw says she was worried after hearing a dog, but then he tells Firestar to teach his apprentices the Warrior Code. He and Heathertail leave soon after. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :In this book, Breezepelt (then Breezepaw) shares a page with his mother, Nightcloud. Rock says that Breezepaw shares his mothers arrogance, but that maybe he should be forgiven about his readiness to draw blood for his Clan's defense. Breezepaw is said to not know about Crowfeather's secret with Leafpool, but he doesn't want his Clanmates to question his own loyalty to WindClan. :Rock also says that Breezepaw is the kind of warrior Onestar needs in his Clan - a truly loyal cat. Warriors Plays Brightspirit's Mercy :Breezepaw appeared in this play as an apprentice. When Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze had come to WindClan to share some of their prey in the harsh leaf-bare, Breezepaw was aggresive towards them, first asking if they has stolen the prey from WindClan, then accusing them of putting deathberries in it. Although the other warriors accepted the prey with thanks, Breezepaw insisted that he wouldn't eat any of it. Character Pixels File:Breezepelt.apprentice.png| Apprentice Version File:Breezepelt.warrior.png| Warrior Version Family Members Immediate '''Mother:' :NightcloudRevealed in Cats of the Clans, page 54: Father :CrowfeatherRevealed in The Sight, page 118: Half-Sister: :HollyleafRevealed in Sunrise, paeg 286: Half-Brothers: :JayfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, page 286: :LionblazeRevealed in Sunrise, page 286: Uncles: :EaglekitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 33: Status Unknown :Two Unnamed KitsRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 40: Status Unknown Grandmother: :AshfootRevealed in Starlight, page 131: Distant Relatives: :WindRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :GorsestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors